<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Boy in the Sheriff's Hat by CarlsRightEye21</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28523841">The Boy in the Sheriff's Hat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarlsRightEye21/pseuds/CarlsRightEye21'>CarlsRightEye21</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Walking Dead (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canonical Character Death, Carl Grimes Death, Character Death, Child Death, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Apocalypse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:46:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28523841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarlsRightEye21/pseuds/CarlsRightEye21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody really reacted to Carl's death other than Rick, Michonne, and some of Enid. This is to solve that. </p><p>In which Maggie, Daryl, Enid, and Carol have a deeper reaction to Carl's death.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carl Grimes &amp; Carol Peletier, Carl Grimes &amp; Judith Grimes, Daryl Dixon &amp; Carl Grimes, Enid &amp; Carl Grimes, Maggie Greene &amp; Carl Grimes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Boy in the Sheriff's Hat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carl finds it hard to breathe. He knows that his time is ticking near. The bite can't stay hidden. He slides down the wall, too tired to stand anymore. He looks at the other Alexandrian's in the sewer and slumps in relief. At least they're safe. </p><p>Daryl appears at his side. Carl can't stand to look the man in the eyes. Daryl knows that something is wrong. The boy is soaked with sweat, his skin pale as his hands shake. Carl closes his eye as he finally blurts out the truth. </p><p>"I got bit..." His voice isn't quite as strong as he wanted it to be. It wavers as he takes a shaky breath in. Daryl crouches in front of him, his eyes searching for something in Carl's face. </p><p>Carl glances away, reaching down to the hem of his shirt. He fiddles with it for a moment before he pulls it up to reveal the bandage. He peels it back, revealing the bite. </p><p>Daryl swallows hard before a heavy hand falls onto Carl's shoulder. </p><p>Carl's lower lip quivers as he finally slumps under the relief that his secret was out. </p><p>The hand on his shoulder is comforting. Daryl was never one for comfort but Carl is glad that he's here. </p><p>"I'm scared," The boy admits quietly, drawing in a raspy breath that made his chest ache. </p><p>"It's okay to be scared," Daryl replies giving Carl's shoulder a squeeze. </p><p>Carl wants his dad. He's afraid that he wouldn't be able to say goodbye and all that would be left of him was a note. </p><p>But if his dad can't make it, Carl is glad that Daryl is there. The man he grew up with and thought of as an uncle. </p><hr/><p>Daryl strides into Hilltop with his head held high but an immense weight on his shoulders. He watches as people wander toward them with hopeful grins that slowly fall as they pick up on the heavy atmosphere. </p><p>It's the sheriff's hat on Judith's small head that gains their attention. </p><p>Carol is the first one to meet them. Daryl stops in front of her, licking his lips as he tries to think of what to say. He glances at those he had known for years. </p><p>"Carl--" Daryl paused, swallowing hard as he tries to piece words together. "Carl is dead." </p><p>It's quiet for a few moments as they stand in stunned silence before Enid breaks it, a sob erupting from her mouth. </p><p>Daryl can't look at her in fear of his own tears burning at his eyes. </p><p>Carol is staring at him like he's playing a joke on her. He knows the death of children hits her hard. He gives a small jerk of his head, a sign that it's real. </p><p>Carol's eyes become glassy as her breath hitches. </p><p>Enid can't keep standing anymore, falling as her wobbly legs turn to jelly and she falls to the ground. </p><p>Daryl can't keep watching. He moves forward, leading the other Alexandrian's in. They had already had their time to mourn, watching as a child drifted slowly away. </p><p>He clenches his jaw, holding Judith a little closer as he continues on. </p><hr/><p>Carol remembers the day she saw her daughter die. It's a clouded memory of weeping as her undead daughter stumbles out of that damned barn. She wails for the loss of her child. </p><p>But she can distinctly remember hearing Carl. A child's distressed cry as his mother holds him back. A child that mourns the loss of his only friend. </p><p>She supposed she was not the only one that realized that day that this was their life now. Carl tried to act tougher. Grow up faster. She remembers overhearing him. </p><p>"No more kid stuff." </p><p>Despite how much of an adult he acted like, he was still just that. A kid. A child surviving in a world of horrors that no man should be subjected to. </p><p>He was just fifteen. On the cusp of adulthood. This world was cruel to children.</p><p>And that included Carl. </p><hr/><p>He was her first kiss. </p><p>Sure, she had dated Ron Anderson but Enid never went beyond holding hands. She had been afraid to come out of her shell after the death of her parents. </p><p>It wasn't until Carl came along that someone finally understood the horrors of living outside the protective walls of Alexandria. He understood when she had to climb over the walls because she didn't want to forget how to protect herself. How she didn't want to fool herself into thinking everything was fine. </p><p>Even when she was stubborn and pushed him away, Carl was there to support her. </p><p>She was afraid of losing people but she finally let herself trust and kissed him. </p><p>And now she mourns, only a year older than him. A year older than he'll ever be. </p><p>She feels Maggie wrap her arms around her and she lets herself fall into the hold. Another person is gone. Her parents. Glenn. Now Carl. </p><p>She'll never be able to see roller skates and not think of him. </p><p>She shared with him the motto she lived by that kept her safe. He understood her in a way that nobody else had before. </p><p>Carl was gone and now she had to figure out a way to 'Just Survive Somehow'.</p><hr/><p>Maggie remembers the day she met Carl. Poor Otis didn't pay attention before shooting and Carl got hit. </p><p>He had looked so tiny on the bed, her hands seemed so large as they press folded pillowcases against his gushing wound. She was afraid of watching a ten-year-old die as she stood helplessly by. </p><p>Maggie remembers Judith's birth. How Lori screamed and Carl held back tears, clutching at his mother's hand. </p><p>There was no saving Lori. Too much bloodloss and not enough supplies. </p><p>Maggie offered to end it. But Carl sends her out, holding a wailing, wriggling being in her bloody hands. She winces as the single gunshot echoes before Carl appears, his face violently bare as he stares straight ahead, ignoring the tears rolling down his cheeks. </p><p>He was different after that day. Less childish than before. He was with her when her father died. He understood. Not just what it was like to witness the death of a parent but to stop them from turning into a mindless monster. </p><p>Then she lost Beth. He didn't quite understand but he still stood as an unwavering statue of support. He liked Beth. </p><p>She thinks of the first time that she and Carl really clicked. She had introduced herself to a new group. Said her name was Maggie Greene. Carl had nudged her. </p><p>"Maggie Rhee," He corrects in a whisper with a grin. She had nodded. </p><p>"Maggie Rhee," She acknowledged, throwing an arm around him and ruffling his hair. "And this is my nephew, Carl Grimes." </p><p>Carl beamed up at her. </p><p>Then she lost Glenn. She doesn't remember that day well, only the disorienting waves of pain and cramping in her abdomen. She sobs, coiling in on herself as the others try to pull themselves together. Small hands land on her shoulders and slowly pull her into an embrace. She turns, desperate to hold someone and reassure herself that she wasn't dreaming. He had held her close, knowing that it was fruitless to mumble reassurances. </p><p>She holds Enid the same way now as the teenager wails for a life lost. </p><hr/><p>They hold a memorial that night. Just the small group of people who had known him growing up. They sit around a fire in silence. </p><p>Judith looks so small in the sheriff's hat that the boy once adorned, the brim falling into her eyes much like it once did to Carl. </p><p>Then Maggie speaks up, sharing a story. </p><p>The night is bittersweet as it turns from mourning the death of a child to celebrating his life and the memories he left behind. </p><p>Then, unknowingly, Judith shares a memory. She doesn't even mean to. She points up at the starry night sky, a grin on her chubby cheeks as she pushes the hat up with her other hand so she can see. </p><p>"North Star!" She declares, proudly pointing out the star Carl had shown her. "Carl's lost," She adds, glancing around the group. "Find star!" She grins, not quite grasping the concept of death yet. </p><p>"He'll find the star," Daryl's gruff voice breaks the silence of the group who had been startled quiet. "He's probably lookin' at it right now." His eyes are suspiciously wet. </p><p>Judith lets out a firm nod, yawning as she settles back in content, letting the brim of the hat fall into her eyes once again. </p><hr/><p>Maggie's pregnancy is long and cautious. She's on strict bed rest for the last month. </p><p>When she finally goes into labor, Enid is at her side. Nine long hours later and a wriggly baby is set onto her chest. It's over. </p><p>Maggie holds the baby close, cooing softly. She had thought long and hard about names before deciding to honor the three males in her life she had lost. </p><p>"Welcome to the world, Hershel Carl Rhee." </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>